


A letter to my wayward Husband.

by DBZVelena



Series: An unlikely couple. [3]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: Logan writes Rytlock a letter. Set during Living world story chapter: The Head of the Snake. So spoilers for that, ish? i guess? if you squint?





	A letter to my wayward Husband.

Title: A letter to my wayward Husband. 

Series: An unlikely couple. 

Pairing: Rytlock x Logan 

Fandom: Guild wars 2 

Warnings: spoilers for LS2 and Heart of Thorns, LS3? Read the first two or you'll not get this.

 

* * *

 

Logan remembered vaguely getting rescued in the Maguma jungle. But his memories get foggy again once he reached Divinity's Reach. In fact he didn't remember anything after, until seeing the giant mesmer dome appear over Divinity's Reach. It caused a bit of confusion, but by now he'd recognize this kind of confusion. By the divines, he's really starting to hate Jennah. But he also knew he had little time before this attack on the city would be over. And once Jennah isn't expending all her power to keep up a truly massive shield. He'd be back in that lala world, unable to make his own choices or even leave.

But Logan wanted to let his mate know, he still loves him. Even if it will probably take forever before they can be together once more. So in between coordinating the defense of the city, Logan got some paper, a pen, ink and a courier willing to deliver his letter no matter where to would take him.

 

~~~~~~

_Dear Rytlock,_

 

_I write this while I've got little time but for the first time since before the jungle dragon to me, a clear head._

_I wish I could say I think of you every day, but we both know why I can not. I can tell you I think of our time in Lions Arch with an ache in my chest. We both know why._

_I hope the commander is taking care of you in my absence. But do tell them you're off limits._

_I don't actually know where exactly you are right now. I know its not Divinity's Reach though, or this conflict would go very very different._

_Do you know where Zojja is? She promised me to look in to human, charr hybrids. All though I did tell he she was being ridiculous. But you know our genius Asura, no challenge to great._

_They told me, you took out the jungle dragon. That's two down four to go? Or is that rumor true that killing more elder dragons would make magic go haywire? I think I could use some magic going haywire here. Specifically the magic of a certain person we know. It would give me more time. Give us more time._

_Regardless I'm running out of ink. I miss our time spent in Lions Arch. Any chance we could get to have a holiday there again soon?_

 

_Sincerely,_

 

_Logan Thackeray._

_PS: If you ARE going after elder dragon number 3, kick its tail for me ok?_

_~~~~~~_

 

Logan checked the letter one last time. Nothing in the letter could be seen as anything more than a letter to a friend, right? He wasn't being paranoid? You never knew with Jennah and all her contacts and spies. Last thing Logan needed was Jennah thinking she needs to remove his Rytlock.

After checking the letter over, blowing on the ink so its dry and sealing it with wax. Logan looked over at the courier. Could the courier be trusted? Logan silently sent a prayer to Dwayna and one to Melandru too for good measure. Then handed the scroll over.

“Take this to Tribune Rytlock Brimstone. I don't know his current whereabouts, but the black citadel is a good place to start. If he asks, tell him not to send a reply. I'll probably won't be able to receive it.”

The courier looked worried. “Sir, surely you'll still be with us by the time I return.”

Logan smiled, it was a slightly bitter smile. For he knew that being alive, or being sound of mind. Were very different things. To the courier he however replied...

“Son, there are no certainties in war. Especially in this age with dragons, white mantle and what not coming for us. Now off you go, and do try to stay safe on your travels.”

The courier saluted and took off. It was a long journey to the black citadel after all.

Logan watched the courier go, sighed and concentrated on the defense of the city. For as much as he might hate Jennah for what she does to him. There were innocent people in that city. People counting on him to keep them safe.

And with that thought firmly in mind, Logan once again gave his all for the humans of Kryta.

 


End file.
